1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting hardware in computer systems, such as connecting a daughter card to a motherboard.
2. Background of the Related Art
An electrical connector is a device for connecting two electrical circuits. An electrical connector is typically designed to mate with a second electrical connector of corresponding type. Mating electrical connectors typically include both a physical interface and an electrical interface. The physical interface allows the mating connectors to be physically connected, and later separated nondestructively. For example, the physical interface may include a plug provided by one connector for physically connecting by friction-fit to a socket provided by the mating connector. The electrical interface typically includes a plurality of electrical contacts or terminals on each of the mating connectors. The act of physically connecting the two mating connectors often simultaneously brings the corresponding electrical contacts of the mating connectors into contact with one another. However, for some types of connectors, such as some “zero insertion force” connectors known in the art, the mating connectors may be physically connected in one step and electrically connected in a subsequent step.
In computer systems, connectors are used to connect hardware devices, such as to connect a daughter card with a motherboard. Many different electrical connectors are available for use with computer systems. The type of connector used may be selected according to the desired orientation of the two devices to be connected. For example, a mezzanine connector is typically used to connect a daughter card to a motherboard with the daughter card oriented parallel to the motherboard. By contrast, a DIMM (dual in-line memory module) is typically connected at an angle to a motherboard using a DIMM connector. Mezzanine connectors and DIMM connectors are two examples of rigid connectors, typically used for connecting two hardware devices with a fixed orientation.
The development of system architecture for a computer system includes the selection of hardware components and the manner in which the components will be interconnected. It is generally desirable to achieve a computer system architecture that is compact and efficient, and yet easy to assemble and service. The selection of hardware and how the hardware is to be interconnected, therefore, affects the level of optimization that can be achieved.